


Online Buds

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nervous, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: hey- can i request a leo/male reader meeting each other for the first time? (theyre online friends) it can b platonic or romantic aaaa
Relationships: Leo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Online Buds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey sorry that this is extremely long I didn't mean for it to be, but oh well. Also I set this in the Rise universe just because it happened as I typed and Rise Leo is always fun to write for. I hope you enjoy this XD 

"Dude If you're the imposter I am so defriending you." You mused as you moved your character around the screen. A gasp was heard through your headphones a chuckle working its way from your throat.

"How dare you assume I'm the imposter after I just defended you. Shame on you, shame on you~" PrimeTimes' voice came through loud and clear, disgust quickly being picked up in his tone. You continued to do tasks as your mind raced on whether he was lying or not, trying to pick up any hint of panic in his otherwise calming voice. "Whatever, man." You muttered under your breath, ignoring it for now and carrying on with the game.

Less than ten minutes later, a blue crewmate stabbed you in the back repeatedly. Your eyes trembled as you watched the yellow corpse drop to the ground, quickly growing enraged you screamed down the microphone probably making the poor boy deaf "I KNEW IT WAS YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHAT! GOD, I was _this_ close to completing my tasks." Your face was red as you followed that blue backstabber around the map, your expression scrunched up in disgust as you watched him kill another player.

"Listen, it's not my fault I'm insanely good at lying I've had good practice over the years. You just need to get better at sniffing it out." He reflected you laughed hard your knees tucking up to press against your chest as you whipped your head back into a cackle. "And what's so funny?" PrimeTime questioned, your chuckles slowly silenced as you wiped a stray tear from your eye "Nothing, anyone ever told you that you are insanely funny?"

"Well, I'm glad someone's finally appreciating my humour," he pondered "DID YOU HEAR THAT DONNIE, HE THINKS I'M FUNNY!" His voice became distant as PrimeTime leaned away from his mic, you couldn't hear, however, your keen ears did pick up what sounded like someone saying "Dad said I'm the funniest!"

"Sorry about that, my brother seems to think he's the funniest in the family. I've always told him he's delusional." PrimeTime's voice came back through your headphones, you mindlessly pressed some keys on your computer aimlessly chatting to some guy you'd never met, for christ's sake you didn't even know his name or that he had a brother.

"What's your brother's name?" You asked before you had a chance to close your mouth, PrimeTime's voice went quiet static only carried through the speakers.

"Wow, you're asking about my brother's name before asking for mine? I see where are friendship lies." He joked. You began to ramble and stutter out an apology getting cut off by his confident voice "I'm just messing with ya, I've got three brothers actually. The one you just heard was Donnie, spends most of the day working on machines and drinking coffee. My older brother, Raph, tends to work out a lot, keeps our family together when we're all at each other's throat. Oh and my younger brother Mikey, artist of the family, super, _super_ talented."

"You seem to really care about them."

"Yeah but don't tell them I told you that, they'll call me a sis or something." His voice became softer as he whispered into the mic. You enjoyed the sound of his hush breaths so close to your ears as though he was beside you. Snapping out of the thought, the blush still lingering on your cheeks, you continued "So, er, what's your name?"

"Well, I go by many names: Neon Leon, PrimeTime, Leonard, Leonardo, Leo, your majesty, Lou Jitsu JR-" your mind lost track as he continued to rattle on through names, so caught up in just trying to remember one you had failed to notice he had stopped talking, probably waiting for you to respond. "I think I'll just stick with Leo if that's alright?"

"Totally, so what may I call you total mystery man who sucks at video games." He quipped you did a double-take to your screen somewhat imagining him there "I don't suck at video games-" you paused for a moment then corrected yourself "Okay I don't suck at _all_ video games." Leo laughed aloud, a proper belly laugh, clearly being caught off guard by your admittance.

"The names (Y/N)."

"Sweet name, so wanna play another round or just chat?"

"How long do you have?" Leo groaned the sound distancing as he moved away from the mic, his voice suddenly returning in a deep sigh "About 10 minutes." You moaned, _where does he possibly go? I know he said he goes out with his brothers or something but what could they possibly be doing at 12 am?_

"Hey, do you like...Want to meet up someday? You know, two dudes...chilling out...as friends" you mumbled out the last part embarrassed that you had already started catching feelings for Leo, maybe just clarifying out loud that you were just friends would reinforce in your mind that nothing would happen. "You want to meet up?" His voice had become timid, nervous even. You quickly panicked "We don't have to if you don't want to, just thought we could become proper mates that's all." You wanted to avoid the disappointment laced into your tone but it still seeped in.

"NO- I mean, no. I'll, er, meet with you." His voice sprung out from your headphones, making you wince at the slight ringing in your ears, "Oh, cool." came your simple, laid-back reply "Just I don't want you to like freak-out or anything, promise you won't freak out and we can continue to be best buds."

"What? Er, yeah fine, I promise?"

"Okay, cool." Leo started whistling as the air became stagnant again, suddenly on Leo's side of the call rustling could be heard "Oh er hey (Y/N) I gotta go now my brothers need me, whatcha say we meet up tomorrow night? I'll message you the details."

"Yeah that's fine, what are you and your brothers doing anyw-"

"Okay (Y/N) gotta go, see ya later, BYE!" He shouted then the call went silent, turning off your computer and pulling out your headphone cable you sat in your bed wondering what this ' _Leo_ ' looked like and why'd he be so scared to meet you that he made you promise you wouldn't freak out. Something's going on here and you're going to find out what.

** The Next Night **

That evening Leo had messaged you an address stressing to meet on the roof and to come alone. At first, the message freaked you out a little bit, I mean come on this is how people get like kidnapped or something. But you were too intrigued by the possibilities of what Leo looked like: maybe he had some bad acne or burns, could be scars, bite marks? Your mind remained active in thought as you climbed the fire escape up to the roof, what if this is how you die?

Swiping away the thought you looked around the empty rooftop it hadn't looked like anyone had been up here recently, except for some nesting pigeons. You swivelled your head to the sound of footsteps on the far side of the roof, it was cased in shadows and definitely seemed like a killer's corner.

"Who goes there!" You yelled putting your fists up in a fighting stance, you tracked your mind for those boxing lessons your dad forced you to take to _"be more manly."_ at least they were finally paying off. You didn't receive a response but felt an intense gaze on your face, your cheeks heating up on there own perhaps from fear or maybe something else. You heard what sounded like a snicker come from the shadows, your brows furrowed in frustration "Show yourself!" You tried to deepen your voice to sound more dominant and scary but it came across as more of a lump in your throat.

"Dude, chill out it's just me." You recognised that voice, that was Leo. Your hands became limp by your side as you started to relax, you remained close to the fire escape though incase this Leo guy was actually a killer. "Why are you in the shadows? I thought we were going to hang out?" You asked squinting your eyes to try and adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. "I thought we could just chat up here or something?"

"You're not going to murder me or anything, right? Because my dad made me take boxing lessons when I was younger."

"What? No-pfft, why would I murder you, maybe in-game sure but not in real life dude."

"I knew that." Leo laughed again, you stepped closer suddenly feeling a sense of confidence wash over you. "So are you going to come out of the shadows neon Leon?"

"Hey, you remembered!" He sounded shocked, you took offence to that simply pouting your lips and turning your head away from him "Well you went and threw so many I was bound to remember more than one." You muttered back to him still sulking. Deciding you had had enough, you started to make your way back to the fire escape, this quickly caught Leo's eye. His hand instinctively reached out to grab your arm, his hand retracted as soon as it touched the fabric of your jacket "Where are you going?" he sounded sad, disappointed too.

"I'm not sticking around if you're just going to stay in the shadows the whole time, I thought you actually wanted to be my friend guess I was wrong." You turned away from him placing one foot on the ladder "Wait!" he screamed out, your head popped back over the ladder staring at where the voice had come from, you didn't look very amused.

"I do want to be friends with you, it's just not many people are very welcoming to my...appearance. I didn't want to scare off the first friend I made on my own, without my brothers being there." Leo, step by step, walked out of the shadows, his lime-green skin bathing in the pale moonlight. The straps of his bandana flapped in the slight breeze, red moon-crescent stripes reflecting on either side of his face. Your eyes were drawn to the shell on his back, the way it dipped in the middle then flicked out towards the end, the yellow slashes on his arms and legs, the fact that he only had three fingers.

Leo didn't meet your intense gaze, he didn't need to. He could feel you ogling him and not in a good way, he felt embarrassed he shouldn't have done this, he should have said no and kept to strictly online buddies. Donnie was right, this was a bad idea.

"Look, I know I'm not what you expected. I mean, c'mon, a talking turtle in New York? I get it if you don't wanna be friends with me." he was looking down towards his feet, shuffling the loose stones and pebbles. "Dude-" his eyes scrunched up in fear of what you were going to say, he so desperately wanted this to work out, he wanted to have someone else at the lair, another human that wasn't just April.

"-you look awesome!" You beamed at him, walking closer to inspect the finer details like the patterns on his shell and the material of his gloves. "Yeah, I understand I guess I'll get- wait, what? You're not repulsed by me?" He required, you simply shook your head and continued to ask him questions about how he became a talking turtle, his brothers and if they were the same as him; you had found out they were all different species of turtle. You had discovered that you weren't the first human to see them and that they lived in the sewers with their father who you had assumed was a bigger talking turtle, but Leo shook his head with a laugh.

It had been over two hours since you had first set foot on the roof, your time with Leo was well spent and you both thoroughly enjoyed it. Standing opposite each other you cracked a few more jokes before saying it was a night. "We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Leo asked hesitantly, you nodded with a gentle smile "Wouldn't miss it, oh hey, what if I came to the lair tomorrow to, you know, meet everyone?" Your eyes darted to Leo's, his eyes widened while his mouth hung open a little bit, thinking you were moving too fast you tried to correct your mistake "I don't have to if you don't want me to it was just a thought."

Leo grasped you in his arms and tugged you to his chest lifting you slightly off of the floor, your face blossomed red as he spun you around slightly. Noticing his behaviour he quickly put you down and started coughing, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck, a habit you've noticed he was doing occasionally while talking to you.

"Sorry, I would totally love for you to meet my brothers. I know for a fact you and Michael would get on like a house on fire. I'll meet you here then we can walk to the lair, alright?"

"Yes sir." You saluted, making your way back down the fire escape you sent him one more quick smile before disappearing from his sights. Leo jetted back to the lair in record time, shoving his way past Raph and Mikey, Leo made his way to Donnie's lab where he knew he'd find the genius. Pushing open the doors, Donnie went to complain about the intrusion but stopped himself short when he saw the buzzing look on his brother's face. "So how did your little date go?" He mused, a teasing smirk on his front.

Leo's cheeks started to match his stripes throwing out a defensive "It wasn't a date!" Donnie only hummed back a response, picking up a power tool and carried on tinkering with whatever was in front of him "Actually he's coming here tomorrow to hang out. Completely casual."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I don't want you to do any of your ' _Donnie stuff_ ' near him."

" _'Donnie stuff'_?"

"Yeah, you know, saying things like "Prepare to eateth thy words" and "no probbles" just things normal people don't say."

"How dare you."


End file.
